Johnny (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810377 |no = 8357 |element = Fire |altname = Johnny |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 32, 35, 83, 86, 89 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 32, 35, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 10, 10, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 3 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 32, 35, 38, 41, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 32, 35, 38, 41, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A charming young man who led a crew of pirates, his swashbuckling style is one that many will remember. His daring and charismatic personality have led many to idolize him, and he is known to care deeply for his crew. A strong and fast swordsman, his ability to cut down his opponents is without compare. That said, his habit of flirting heavily with the fairer sex tends to get him in hot water, but his surly behavior is a front for his kind heart. His adventure in the new world made him quite worried for his crew, especially his anchor-chucking crew member who seemed to be somewhere in the same land as he was... |summon = You may have seen a lot of pirates before me, but I assure you: the great Johnny is the best there is! |fusion = You can't complain about your lack of luck if you never realized that you had it in the first place. |evolution = |hp_base = 5264 |atk_base = 2158 |def_base = 1890 |rec_base = 1890 |hp_lord = 7520 |atk_lord = 3083 |def_lord = 2700 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = 8412 |rec_anima = 2462 |atk_breaker = 3321 |def_breaker = 2462 |def_guardian = 2938 |rec_guardian = 2581 |def_oracle = 2581 |rec_oracle = 3057 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Carefree Pirate Life |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, boosts damage against status afflicted foes, hugely boosts critical damage & probable damage reduction to 1 |lsnote = 100% boost against afflicted foes, 150% Crit & 15% chance to reduce damage |bb = Baccus Sigh |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, 25 combo random massive Fire attack, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects to attack for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% boost against afflicted foes, adds 10% chance to reduce enemy parameters by 20% & adds 15% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 580 |bbhits2 = 25 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 25 |bbmultiplier2 = 2500 |sbb = That's My Name |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, probable critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 160% boost against afflicted foes, 50% chance for 15% vulnerability, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 100% self parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Treasure Hunt |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 300% boost against afflicted foes & 300% Crit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Mist Finer |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes for all allies & boosts critical damage |esnote = 50% boost against afflicted foes & 100% Crit |evofrom = |evointo = 810378 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Summon - Limited Time |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Johnny1 }}